


Shoot Me in the Eye (Cop AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Heyo. May I please request a fic where bucky and reader are assigned as partners and hate each other at first and then start developing feelings? +  Previous anon for the cop partnership request. Could you add chubby!bucky please?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 20





	1. Shoot Me in the Eye

You absolutely hated your partner. He took things too seriously. He always treated people like they were criminals and, most of all, despite all that, you found him…appealing. 

“Rookie,” Bucky, aka Officer Barnes, mumbled as he sat at his desk across from you.

“Barnes,” you gritted back. Your morning was already crap and you really weren’t looking forward to dealing with his brash, snarky attitude. 

“Any leads?” he took out the file from the latest case you two were working on. His mouth frowning and brows furrowing as he reread the words he’s been going over for the past two days.

“One, I told you to stop calling me rookie. I’m reaching a year now working here. If anyone’s a rookie, it’s Parker in IT. And two, I’ve got a few leads.”

Bucky tossed the file onto the desk, “Whaddaya got?”

“Two neighbors on different ends of the street saw our vic jogging at night, but she wasn’t alone. They said some guy was jogging with her. They didn’t see his face since it was dark, but they also noticed he was covering his face up pretty good.”

He groaned, “Of course, he was.” he rubbed his hand down his face, “You check street cameras yet?”

“Nope. Been waiting on you. This is the first time you’ve been late since I’ve worked here.”

He sighed, messing with a paperclip that held the file together, “Yeah. Was working out last night. Haven’t in a while so I guess I was pretty exhausted.”

You cocked your brow up, “Why were you working out?”

Bucky snorted, “C’mon, Rookie, you got eyes. Look at me. Can’t chase a lot of perps with the weight I got on me.”

You shrugged, “I mean, you still move pretty quick.”

“Not quick enough. Besides, if I’m getting back in the dating game, people don’t really think chubby fellas like me are attractive.”

“I think you’re attractive,” you said before catching yourself. Your eyes widened and you cleared your throat, “I, uh, well, um, we-we should look at the street cam footage! I’ll go see if Parker or Leeds is free!” you scrambled out of your chair and rushed towards the elevators. 

Bucky watched as you continued to keep your back towards him as you entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close. He let out a sigh as he pat his round stomach. He didn’t want to admit that your words made him feel good, ‘cause they did. But you…you were a young, beautiful officer. There was no way a older, chubby officer like Bucky could win the affections from someone like you.

______________________

It was late and while the street cam footage helped a lot in your investigation, you were at a dead end once more. The car the suspect had gone in after the time of your victims death was a rental and the name they used was an alias. This person knew what they were doing and it was frustrating you.

Completely fed up, you slammed your hands onto your desk, startling your partner, “I’m tired of this. Wanna eat? I’m hungry and would love something that doesn’t come from a vending machine.”

Bucky shrugged, “I could eat.”

“Great,” you slipped on your coat and grabbed your things, “Let’s go then.”

You stood there watching as Bucky scrambled to put his things away and slip on his jacket. When he pat his pockets to make sure he had his wallet, phone, keys, badge, and gave you a thumbs up, you two were outta there. 

Spring meant that the nights weren’t as cold anymore and the stars seemed to shine brighter. Bucky walked beside you, hands in his pockets as you lead the way to a diner where you told him the cinnamon buns were to die for.

You pulled the door to the old diner open, “Elders first.” you said gesturing for Bucky to walk in.

He rolled his eyes and snorted as he entered the diner. The walls were a muted mint green. The tables white and the chairs a bright red. Soft music played in the background.

“Hey, Y/N!” Bucky’s head turned towards the voice that called out your name.

You smiled and waved at the young waitress who waved for you to follow her, “Hey, Wan, late shift again, huh?”

The waitress, whose name tag read Wanda, shrugged, “With how slow it is, I get to work on school stuff. So it’s fine.” she looked to Bucky and nodded, “How are you, Officer?” she asked as you and Bucky sat down in a booth.

Bucky gave her a shy smile, “Busy day. Y/N said you got some good cinnamon buns?”

You and Wanda scoffed, “Excuse you! They’re the best cinnamon buns ever! How dare you downplay their delicious worth!” you exclaim playfully.

He laughed, like…really laughed, and held up his hands in surrender, “Forgive me.”

She scribbled into her notepad, “Anything else I can get for you two?”

“Coffees, please. Mine with cream and sugar. His black.” you added and she gave a nod.

“Alrighty. Be right back.”

When she left, Bucky looked at you in amusement, “You know how I take my coffee?”

“Barnes, we’ve been partners for a few months now. I’m an observant woman. I can see how you take your coffee, even if it’s disgusting.”

“Real adults take their coffee black, sweetheart.”

“I’m an adult!”

“Says you, who still uses Lisa Frank stationary!”

“Oh yeah! Don’t think I haven’t seen that Batman background on your computer! What are you, a twelve year old boy?”

“Batman is the best superhero of all time and the true symbol of justice!” Bucky yells with a smile on his face.

You throw your head back as you laugh, “Not even! All he does is brood and sit in the corner in the dark while Alfred does everything for him! Wonder Woman is definitely a true symbol of justice. She’s a woman of action and mercy and truth.”

“She uses a magic rope to make people tell the truth!”

“And Batman uses a belt rope of gadgets while hardly doing anything for himself!”

“And Aquaman is just neat,” Wanda butts in with an amused expression on her face. She then lowered the tray onto the table that held your coffee and cinnamon buns, “Two coffees, one with cream and sugar, one black. And two of the best cinnamon buns in the world. Enjoy!” she saluted you both and walked back to the kitchen.

You sat back watching as Bucky rolled open the napkin that contained the silverware. He tucked the napkin into his shirt, letting his hang down. He then took a knife and fork, cutting into the warm, cinnamon treat. He stabbed the piece with his fork and he lifted it towards his mouth. Mid way, he looked up and paused to see you watching him excitedly, “What?”

“I wanna see your reaction. Now eat!”

Slowly and amusingly, Bucky stuck the piece into his mouth. His eyes were on you as he slowly chewed. The warmth and sweetness of the bun filled his mouth. You were bouncing in his seat and Bucky swallowed.

“Well?” you asked.

“It’s…pretty good.”

You immediately frowned, “Pretty good?! Excuse you, partner, you gotta get your tastebuds checked!” your playful outburst making Bucky laugh again, which made you smile. You liked this look on him.

________________

You and Bucky walked back to the precinct parking lot, calling it a day. He walked you to your car, leaning against it, “Thanks for dragging me along with you tonight. It was…fun.”

You softly smiled at him, “No problem. I’ve been going to that diner ever since I was a kid. So it has a special place in my heart. Not to mention the food is amazing there.”

“Meh. Debatable.” you gave him a playful shove, “Rude,” he said with a smile.

You two continued to stand there, watching each other, waiting for either of you to say or do something. 

You didn’t know what came over you, but you leaned over, pecking your lips against Bucky’s cheek, “Good night, Bucky. I’ll see you tomorrow.” feeling your cheeks heat up, you quickly unlocked your car and hopped in. Shutting the door before Bucky could say anything. The engine came to life and you were out of there in seconds, leaving Bucky to stand there dumb foundly as his fingers grazed over where you kissed him. Bucky didn’t want to admit…but he’s sure he’s smitten.


	2. Shoot Your Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been weeks since you kissed your partner, Bucky, on the cheek. His feelings for you have grown and he’s sure he’ll explode if he doesn’t do anything about it. Hopefully, you feel the same too.

It had been a few weeks since that night in the diner, that night where Bucky Barnes was actually smiling and laughing. That night where he was pleasant and not the tightly wound up officer you worked with. That night where you kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to run for the hills afterwards. It had been weeks and you were still thinking about that night. 

Things had changed after that night. 

Bucky, although still very work-oriented at the precinct, lightened his demeanor whenever he was around you. His face was softer, less stoic and hard. He smiled a bit more, if the twitch of the corner of his lips indicated he was smiling. His banter was now filled with light-heartedness, playful smirks, and longing gazes, although, you didn’t know they were longing gazes. 

Bucky Barnes had changed, slightly, but only with you. And you were okay with it.

_____________________

You came into work and was greeted to a cup of coffee as well as a muffin from your favorite cafe place down a few blocks. You sat down at your chair, softly smiling at the treats before you.

“I figured you’d want a change from the crappy stuff they have here,” Bucky said, not looking up from the file before him. 

You smiled at him, even if he couldn’t see it, “Thanks, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled, eyes still focused on the file, but only to hide his blushing cheeks. 

You settled into your desk and opened up your computer to see if you got any emails regarding the trial for the suspect you and Bucky helped catch. Yes, you and Bucky managed to catch the person who killed your vic. Ended up being the best friend of her husband. He was jealous because they had an affair and she ended it. But he slipped, saying he was watching a musical at the theater at night. 

It was Hamilton, he said, and Bucky made a comment, “Yeah. I found it interesting where Aaron Burr and Eliza get married.”

The suspect nodded, “I know. Crazy, right?” 

He proceeded to leave and that’s when Bucky said, “He’s our guy.”

You smirked at his cleverness, “Aaron Burr didn’t marry Eliza.” It was also surprising to you that Bucky’s knowledge of musical theater was widespread. It was a fun fact you didn’t anticipate but appreciated knowing. 

__________________________

“Hey, Rookie.”

You looked up to see Bucky standing with Steve, Sam, and Clint, fellow detectives at the precinct, “Hm?”

“The guys and I were gonna head out for a late dinner. Wanna tag along?”

You shook your head, “Thanks, but I gotta finish some these reports.” you pat the pile of about ten files sitting on your desk. 

Bucky proceeded to mumble something to his friends and joined you at your desk, while they left, “Alright, gimme some of those.” he grabbed half of the stack and sat at his desk.

“What’re you doing? Go eat with the guys!”

He shook his head, “You’re gonna be here all night. I’m helping you out.” he flipped open the file on top and began to read it through. 

“You know…if someone were to tell me that the Bucky Barnes I met when I first came here would actually stay here and help me with reports rather than hang out with his friends, I’d call out their bullshit.”

Bucky’s eyes met yours, paired with a furrowed brow. His face softened when he realized how much of an ass he was to you when you started working together, “I’m sorry. I was an ass and you didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. I was just bummed that I was stuck with a rookie who, at the time, I thought didn’t know their stuff. But I was wrong. You’re quite the clever badass, Y/N. I’m glad you’re my partner.”

You shot him a genuine smile, “That means a lot, Bucky. Thank you.” your face then turned from pleasant to…regretful?, “I also want to apologize for-for the kiss weeks ago.”

Bucky’s brain began to short circuit. She regrets it. She clearly didn’t mean it. Why would she mean it? She’d never go for a guy like me.

“It was unprompted and I’m sure it made you uncomfortable afterwards. I appreciate you not making it weird afterwards though. It won’t happen again.”

But I want it to happen again, “What if I want it to happen again?” Wait. What?

“Huh?” you asked shocked and wide-eyed.

He gulped and ducked his head down, avoiding your gaze, “I li-like you, Y/N. That night things changed for me. I saw you in a different light and then you kissed me and I felt like the gates opened up for me. I no longer found you a nuisance, but pleasant to be around. You’re a breath of fresh air in this dull ass precinct.

“And I know I got no right asking ya, a guy like me never stands a chance with someone like you, but I’m gonna shoot my shot here and ask…would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

“Really?” he nodded and you snorted, “Wow. Um..I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Bucky lets out a breath of relief, his shoulders no longer tense, a weight lifted off his shoulders, “Great. That’s-That’s great. Um..cool.”

You giggled as you repeated, “Cool,” and then you went back to the report at hand, just with a smile on your face.

Bucky did the same, and was mentally jumping for joy.


End file.
